Fallout: No Man's Land
by Psychicdan
Summary: After the Great War left the United States an atomic wastland, one Vault, Vault 120, opens up after 211 years. A Vault with the focus of building up a new military, 1st Lieutenant Richard Paxton and his small platoon head out into the wastland known as No Man's Land to begin Operation: Reclaim the American Dream.


Fallout: No Man's Land

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes

Warning: The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real world places, events, or people, and is not intended to copy others' work. The Fallout video game franchise is the work of Bethesda, Interplay Entertainment, Black Isle Studios, and the many people that collaborated and worked with them. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not for profit.

Chapter I: Begin Operation

Narraration: War, war never changes. Since the beginning of civilization, humanity has always segregated themselves into groups and fought for the simplest of reasons to the most abstract. Whether over control of resources or what way of life should be pursued, humanity has always resorted to mass murder labelled war when different groups can never agree.

As humanity advanced, so too did their capacity for violence, war, and murder, to the point where they developed weapons of mass destruction, a world killer called the atomic bomb. In 2077, conflicts between the two superpowers, the United States and Communist China, escalated to atomic warfare. In two mere but devastating hours, the Great War ended with the entire world, with no victor, all lost.

But, some of humanity managed to cling to life in spite of the atomic hellfire and falling darkness of nuclear winter. Some had hidden in old shelters and bunkers, emerging when the wastes had grown to minimal stability. A special group of fallout shelters though, vaults, held the greatest vestige of humanity, but also held terrible secrets in store for their vault dwellers.

Designed by the U.S government and Vault-Tec, these vaults lured the populace with the promise of survival and comfort, but were in fact experiments to test stressed living standards and experimental procedures in post-nuclear settings. Some were subtle, such as simply selecting particular ethnic or socioeconomic groups and grouping them together, like Vault 15. Others were control vaults, with no changes to the vaults or populace, releasing them after a few decades when it was safe to leave. But many of the vaults held inhumane experiments that ended in catastrophe, such as Vault 11's experiment that forced a person to be sacrificed every year to test the power of authority vs ethics.

But, this is not the story of Vaults discussed before. This is the story of Vault 120, a vault constructed between both Vault-Tec and the U.S military. To test how well a military force would be prepared to retake the U.S from hostile forces following many years of sheltered isolation, military personnel and their families were led to this Vault on the day the world ended. Since the massive steel door closed, they and their descendants have trained as soldiers, an entire battalion of 1000 awaiting the Call Out Signal from the government to begin Operation: Reclaim the American Dream. But, no such signal came. As the 211-year wait period nears the end though, the day approaches where they will march into the city area that was once Wellspring City, now known as No Man's Land.

…

[Year 2279, Vault 120] 16-year-old Richard Paxton yawned as the alarm rang, not wanting to get up. Then, knocking came. "Sweetie, come on, it's time for school." his mother said. "Ugh, that just means more training." Richard said as he finally got up and shut off the alarm. He would take this opportunity to look out the window and see the outdoor neighborhood and morning sky. At least, that would be the natural thing to do, if he didn't live a steel underground Vault.

He began to get dressed into his Vault 120 jumpsuit, which was pretty repetitive in everyone's wardrobe. He walked into the kitchen to the smell of long preserved bacon and eggs cooking to see his mother at work over the stove. His father sat down at the table. If this was before the war, one would think he was reading the newspaper, but that wasn't a thing in a Vault. Instead, he was reading the Vault's military guidelines. Again. Richard sat down at the table lazily, still feeling groggy as he waited for breakfast.

His father looked up at him sternly. "What's with the half-assed attitude there? Don't think you can pull that crap when you turn 18 and join up. Your supervisors will chew you up and spit you out if they catch you like that." he said. "Oh, leave him. He's just enjoying his freedom before then. You and I both know what it was like to grow up and then join the force." his mother said back to the father as she brought over breakfast. "Hmph, don't see what he's upset about. I was so damn proud to get my uniform and first position. He needs to be ready to stand at attention at all times, especially immediately after sleep." his father grumbled as he munched on the preserved bacon.

"Hey, Richard, get hell off your ass and wash the dishes! I want it done yesterday, understood!" his father ordered as they were done eating. Richard got up in resignation and walked over to the dishes, knowing the scalding remarks would only grow worse if he didn't comply. As he washed the dishes, he really wished his father didn't take his work into the living unit and force it on him. It wasn't like he didn't get enough from the drill sergeants that were his teachers. His parents got up and walked to the doors as they put on their Vault military uniform jackets on. "Hey, be at class at 0800, understand?!" his father shouted. Richard sighed again, saying "Understood.".

In a darkened classroom, a projector was playing old footage from before the war. It was another Vault instruction video, featuring the titular Vault Boy giving the thumbs up alongside a Vault Boy version of Uncle Sam. "After nuclear war, this great nation of ours will likely be plagued with all manner of hostiles. Mutants, bandits, and of course, Commie Meanies. That is why we at Vault -Tec are here to do our part and help Uncle Sam reclaim our proud nation. You will be the next generation of fine men and women to fill out our new military and bring prosperity back to the good old U.S of A. When your Vault hears the call to arms, the Call Out Signal, that is when you will begin Operation: Reclaim the American Dream. When that happens, Vault 120's military will begin operations to reclaim U.S territory and save and recruit survivors to build up the rebirth of the country. So, continue to train and salute under the Red, White, and Blue, and America will prosper again, thanks to you!".

As the projector turned off and the lights lit up, the students looked up at the instructor. "All right, you got the spiel. Basically, you're here to train to be ready to join the Vault military and be ready to march into that wasteland. You're all 16 now, so soon you'll have your initial positions decided for when you turn 18 and join up." the instructor told. Richard yawned in response, knowing all this for years now. It excited him when he was a kid, the thought of joining the military, but what's the point when the military does nothing? They've been stuck in this Vault for over 200 years, there was no Call Out Signal coming. But, he wasn't the Overseer, and he had to follow orders like everyone else. He wasn't going to end up like all the insubordinates who, in worst case scenarios, got executed by firing line.

Richard felt a tapping behind him. It was Carol Hayes, a friend of his for years now. "Hey, what do you think of all this?" she asked. "Dull and a waste of our lives." he said. "Yeah, I know. It's not like anything goes on in the military. You'd think they'd wise up and drop all that protocol crap, huh?" she said. Richard chuckled at that, saying "Yeah, screw the Vault military and their shitty protocols.". "I'm sorry, what were you two saying about our protocols. Looks like we need another demonstration of disciplining insubordinates. Paxton, Hayes get up here and do push-ups till the end of the class!" the instructor shouted. They would both groan if not for the fact that would earn push-ups _after_ class.

The instructor yammered on and on about military procedures and tactical movements as the pair sweated through the Vault suits, ready to pass out. Finally, the bell rang and the pair dropped as the other students stood attention. "All right, that's enough for today. Now, remember that you have the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test next week, or the G.O.A.T. It will be held to help decide your position in the military. You better not get sick, and if anyone skips out you are on bathroom duty for the whole Vault for the next month!" the instructor shouted. "Yes sir!".

…

[November 21st, Year 2288, Vault 120] 25-year-old 1st Lieutenant Richard Paxton stood at attention. Before him was the Overseer, the woman with authority over the entire Vault regiment. "At ease, Lieutenant. I have a lot to discuss with you, so you need to loosen up for this? Are you ready to hear the details?" she asked. "Yes ma'am." Richard said. "Very well. As you know, Vault 120 is a facility designed by both Vault-Tec and the U.S military to train a new military force following nuclear devastation. We were to await the Call Out Signal, but it never came, so we followed protocol and prepped for more than two centuries."

"Fortunately, Vault-Tec assigned a wait period should this happen. Should a wait period of over 211 years expire on a particular date, we will have permission to begin Operation: Reclaim the American Dream. That date is today." she said. "Wait, Overseer, you mean…" Richard said in disbelief. "Yes, we can finally put our training to use and leave the Vault. But, there is the problem. We have been isolated for so long and our intel of the surface is completely outdated. We know not of the dangers or hostile powers that control the atomic wasteland. To send our entire military without knowing our enemies could result in mission failure.".

"That is why I am entrusting this mission to you. You are to take a small platoon of around 20 with you and begin scouting operations. Try to obtain the nearest secure base and gather intel on the area, locals, and armed forces there. Should you find hostile factions, try not to antagonize them, but bring back what intel you can. You will have reports sent to me once a month, and I will decide when the military moves out." the Overseer stated.

"But, why me ma'am?" Richard asked. He might have gotten the rank of 1st Lieutenant, but his record a few years ago showed anything but an ideal soldier. He really just got serious about his job so all the friction and harassment would stop, as the Vault itself wasn't changing. "I am aware of your record. That is why you are being selected. Too many meatheads down here recite military protocol like it's the Bible. Military protocol can't prepare you for an atomic wasteland. I need soldiers that can think on their feet and have an open mind. You have that. So, are you ready to move out?" the Overseer asked. "Yeas, ma'am!" Richard saluted.

…

"Hey there, "Lieutenant"." said a joking female voice behind Richard. Richard looked back with a smirk towards Carol, glad to have a good old troublemaker who stuck with him through the worst on this mission. "Nice to see you too, "Sergeant". But seriously, cut the protocol, you know I hate it." he said, feeling formality was wrong between him and Carol after all their escapades. "Just a joke, Richard. But God, never that we'd be leaving this steel box, huh?" she said. "Yeah." Richard stated as they both stored at the massive Vault door in front of them.

It was hundreds of feet tall, larger than other vault doors so the military and their stored arsenal could come in and out. Even now, the many mechanisms in it were shifting as it began the long process of opening up. In front were three APCs, each carrying supplies weapons, and the 23 soldiers Richard requested for this mission. Finally, the Vault door opened, spilling sunlight into the entrance. "Ready to go?" Carol asked. "Yeah." Richard said, ready to leave to stuffy strict vault behind for the action of the wasteland.

Author's notes: Hello everyone. You here either because you're a Fallout fan, or you're here for my Samurai Jack fanfic, Renegade Samurai. That is still ongoing, it's just I took a small break from that to start this. If you visited my tumblr psychicdan, you'll see I am a **massive** Fallout fan. I mostly like Fallout 4, but I completed 1, tried 2, have been playing 3, and after that hope to play New Vegas. It's just that each is so long, and 4 has the most up to date mods and gameplay, so I keep going back to it! Well, I own all on PC, so there's that. This was partly inspired by the plot of Fallout Tactics. Seriously, how did they confuse the Brotherhood of Steel's origins anyways? They never came from a Vault. Anyway, they will be here in a way that ties into Fallout 4, and there will be a few factions in the new region I called No Man's Land. Also, complete coincidence Richard Paxton is similar to Fallout lore BOS founder Richard Maxson, that was not intentional, but I don't plan to change it since only the name is similar, and I honestly wracked my brain for that one. Now, I am devoted to Renegade Samurai updates, so this will probably only get updated at a slower rate, sorry. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
